Hana Emberhardt
Hana Emberhardt '''is a Human Ranger. She is played by Ethan. Description '''Appearance Hana is a human girl of average height. Her most notable feature are her spectacles with completely round frames. Her hair is normally kept in a loose ponytail with bangs that cover her forehead. She wears studded leather armor under a short cloak. Hana carries a explorer's pack that she uses to carry her equipment. It also has a loop to carry a bow. She has two War Axes she has sheathed on her waist. Since the Emberhardt Farm Incident, '''Hana has two fingers missing on her left hand. '''Personality Hana is usually soft spoken while dealing with strangers. She is very keen on what goes on about her. While she can appear laid back, Hana can be very focused if needed to. She has a sense of responsibility, which causes her to go overboard on situations. Biography Background Hana grew up in the town of Daggerford with her parents. Her father, Francis, was one of the town’s many farmers. Along with her mother, Eleanor, Hana would help with the housework while her dad was off in the fields. But, Hana was more of the adventurous type. She always wanted to go hunting with the town folk, to her mother’s dismay. Once she turned 11, her father would show her how to hunt in the surrounding forest area. She was a natural, having a steady aim and keen eye. Once Hana learned how to use a bow, her father taught her how to use axes. She wanted to be able to handle herself alone while hunting. She was quickly able to hunt small game and scavenge for fruits. Even while her father praised her, Eleanor was always criticizing her for not wanting to be a housewife. Hana was a bit of a hermit. She didn’t make much friends in Daggerford. She was always reading up on nature and animals, wanting to learn more about the world around her. When Hana turned 18, the town hunters wanted her to join them. She was excited to be able to prove herself to her town. While Francis was very proud of her, Eleanor was silent about the whole thing. Hana didn’t pay any mind though, as she was focused on improving her shot for the upcoming hunt. Even while being a hermit, she connected with most of the younger members of the hunters. One of the hunters, Ann, got along with Hana pretty well. They would both share tips and strategies together and even hunt on occasion. Another member, Shido, was a upbeat young man who came from a very well off family. He hunted for sport more than survival, but his connections got him in on the hunt. Even with this, he also got along well with Hana. She would help improve his aim, and sometimes assist him in skinning. Both Ann and Shido are still with the town hunt today. After a year or so of hunting for Daggerford, Hana headed out during the night to try and find a Owlbear den rumored to be near the town. She thought that finding and taking down the beast by herself would help prove herself to her mother. However, she was caught by surprise by the creature. She took a claw to her leg and barely escaped against the beast. When she returned, her mother was very relieved but also upset. She told her that it was too reckless and that this is why she shouldn’t hunt. Hana was very shook by the whole encounter. After healing from her wounds, Hana decided to not continue hunting with the town. She wanted to focus on improving her studies of nature, along with training her weapon skills. Her father offered her to help him out with the farm, but Hana decided that farming wasn’t for her. She continued to improve her hunter skills and after half a year or so, left Daggerford to pursue work. She wanted to help people, so she decided to leave. When Hana told her mother, she wasn’t very pleased. She told Hana to stop living in her fantasy and carry on at the farm like her father. Her father was pretty silent about the whole thing, but was never angry about it. So Hana left, on bad terms with her mother. After leaving, Hana decided it was best to take a job as hired help in the nearby town of Waterdeep. Her hunting skills didn’t help much there, but her skill with a bow steadily improved. She would get jobs watching merchants ships as they unload cargo, and even as a guard in taverns. After a few months of odd jobs, Hana decided to try her hand at skinning animal furs and sell them to people. While it was a steadier form of income, she was still struggling to make money. Eventually, she decided the best course of action would be escorting nobles during their hunts. She would help them track game, and make sure they don’t get ambushed by wolf packs. This went on for another few months until she heard word of a small village near the ardeep forest that is more rich in game. Many wealthy nobles travel there to hunt, so Hana thought she could make more coin guarding more high class folk. So Hana began to travel to this village, hoping to make better coin than she was making in Waterdeep. During the Campaign After meeting up with the other adventures on their way to Nightstone, Hana aided in the goblin raid that attacked the town. She also helped attack the goblin cave where the townsfolk were held captive. Afterwards, she and her fellow party members went to Waterdeep to help the remaining Nightstone townsfolk. While there, Hana and her fellow adventure '''Alicrath '''traveled to Goldenfield to deliver a letter to "The Yeti". When she returned to Waterdeep, she came across Shido, who was now a bank guard in the city. Shido informs her that her father is sick, which gave Hana a shock. Afterwards, the troop traveled to Hana's hometown Daggerford. Hana and Alicrath are the only two the know about her Father's sickness, and they both went to visit her family's farm. It was then revealed that her father was actually being poisoned by recently hired farmhands of the farm, who were trying to get the Emberhardt's to sell their farm. Hana lost her temper and attacked the two farmhands, killing them. This situation caused Hana to get in trouble with the town, because of the lack of evidence of the two farmhands part on the poisoning. After an investigation by her fellow party members, there was enough evidence to not give Hana the rope. However, she still killed two people, so the guards decided her punishment will be losing two fingers from her left hand. After this situation, Hana left Daggerford without saying goodbye to her family. Trivia * Hana is a variant ranger that has no magic, and uses maneuvers from the Fighter Battlemaster Archetype instead of spells. * Hana has a cameo in '''Princes of the Apocalypse '''where she is hired to take care of Junja by the player characters. Gallery 42071 character-Hana.png|Art of Hana Hana.png|Bust art of Hana